Horrid Henry's Fairy Dance
Horrid Henry's Fairy Dance is the 39th episode of series 1. Synopsis Believing in fairies brings Perfect Peter everything he wishes for and more when Henry decides to take him out for a moonlight stroll. Plot Perfect Peter is reading a book about fairies to Mum, unaware that Horrid Henry and his friend Rude Ralph are sneaking into the kitchen and they eat nearly all the sweets from the jar, trying not to get caught by Mum. However they are caught by Mum who discovers the sweet jar almost empty. The boys lied that the fairies did it, but Peter replies that they don't eat sweets. Henry told Peter to be quiet. Mum tells Henry and Ralph to stick their tongues out. As a result, she tells Ralph's mum and bans Henry from choosing a video this weekend, saying that Peter can choose instead. Peter is jubilant and wants to see Fairy Fun again making Henry scream "Noooo!!!". Henry is drawing a picture of Peter and a smelly fairy on the garden path. He also admits that Peter is way too perfect to get into any trouble. As Ralph's mum arrives to collect him, Henry begins to prove his point. As he comes back into the house, Henry finds his brother making fairy wings. Henry attempts to get Peter into trouble by getting him to cut up Dad's best shirt as extra material. He fools Peter by replying that Dad "won't mind". Henry then enters the kitchen and alerts Mum about Peter cutting the shirt. However, Mum is not angry and says that Peter is "so creative". Henry discovers Moody Margaret dancing in a tutu to The Sugar Plum Fairy. He insults Margaret, dubbing her as the "Sugar Bum Fairy". Margaret grabs Henry by the shirt and brags to Henry about the numerous presents she has received, including a Double Triple Drencher 10,000 and a Walkie-Talkie-Burpy-Slurpy-Teasy-Weasy doll. Henry soon retreats from Margaret's garden. Just then, Henry has a brilliant idea, so he decides to use fairies to get Peter into trouble. That evening, Henry has gone undercover with Margaret's tutu as his main target. Using a spoon tied to a rope he tries to catch the pink girly outfit. As Margaret places her doll on the windowsill, she becomes suspicious, but Henry successfully maintains his cover by leaning against the wall. He eventually succeeds in getting the tutu but takes the doll with it. As Henry comes back indoors, clenching what appears to be something in his hands, Peter has finished his fairy wings, but Henry leads him into his room, where he gets him to swear by the Sacred Oath of the Purple Hand to not to tell anyone. This is the next step of Henry's plan, and he then reveals some "fairy dust" to his brother. Henry "convinces" Peter he has seen fairies. Peter is excited and wants to see them for himself but then backs out as he is preparing for bed. Henry taunts his brother, calling him "too much of a smelly nappy baby" which makes Peter more anxious. Peter eventually decides to go outside with Henry, unaware he has fallen for Henry's plan. As Henry and Peter enter the garden in the dead of night, Peter has his binoculars at the ready and has arranged both a snack and thank-you letter for the fairies. Henry talks Peter into climbing the tree saying this is the best view to see the fairies. He says "the things I have to do" as he puts on Margaret's tutu and plays the part of the fairy, unbeknownst to Peter who promptly takes a photo with his camera. Henry suddenly runs back into the house and into his room, leaving the helpless Peter stuck up the tree. This leaves him with no choice but to call Mum and Dad, his cries waking up the entire neighbourhood. After finding Henry asleep in bed, the parents lose their temper when they discover Peter up in the tree all by himself. Despite helping Peter down the tree, they then tell him off for being outside so late at night with Dad saying “this silly fairy stuff has got to stop”. They are further shocked when they discover the ruined fairy wings. Peter tearfully claims that Henry made him climb the tree, but Dad tell him that he is fast asleep in bed which is where Peter should be. After Mum declares to Peter that she is "so disappointed" in him, he cries loudly before being sent back to his bed, and at this point Dad notices his best shirt has been cut up to make the fairy wings. Peter is then sent to bed by his parents and banned from watching Fairy Fun. Henry is happy as he has prevailed in defeating his brother and getting him in trouble. However, Mum discovers the embarrassing photo of Henry as the fairy, also unaware that it is indeed her son, and decides to show it to everyone in town, much to Henry's displeasure. He responds by screaming "Noooo!!!" again. Trivia *The plot of the episode is similar to the story of the same name in the book Horrid Henry's Revenge, especially the scene where Peter is punished for being outside so late at night. *The car Ralph's mum drives when she stops off to collect Ralph is a yellow version of the maroon Ford Mondeo driven by Henry's mum and dad. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1